In high-speed electronic signal transmission, electrical and electronic connectors are rapidly becoming a critical bottle-neck for achieving the desired levels of electronic performance. The list of demands for such connectors is increasing with advances in their applications. Among some of the requirements for next generation connectors are the following: low inductance, minimal signal distortion and reflections and matched impedance with the circuits serving the components which are being interconnected through the connector. In addition, future connectors may be required to have capabilities for rapidly addressing the need for increasingly high pin counts in a small area (high area pin density). Next generation connectors are also becoming smaller in form factor.
All of these demands and requirements have led to making what is an increasingly delicate electrical connection. The electrical connections, and the electrical contacts that form the connections are sensitive to the application of forces. However, reliable and robust mechanical connections are still necessary to connect devices to such connectors.
FIG. 9A and FIG. 9B illustrate a very common connector used in high-volume manufacturing. FIG. 9A shows a printed circuit board device 920 just before it is mounted into a connector 910. In FIG. 9B, the mechanical and electrical connections formed between the connector 910 and the circuit board device 920 are illustrated. A pair of spring contacts 930 serve as both electrical contacts and restraints to resist removal of the printed circuit board 920 after the board is inserted into an opening 940 of the connector 910. In a typical assembly, the spring contacts 930 provide wipe and a contact force between 10 and 20 grams per contact pair. The pitch between electrical contacts can be as low as 0.5 mm, but the pitch is also frequently greater. Typical materials used in making the spring contacts include beryllium-copper alloy.
While structures such as described in FIGS. 9A and 9B are suited for many type of applications, such structures exhibit very high inductance which can significantly degrade signal integrity. Furthermore, such structures are not small enough when arrays with high pin-counts are needed. The application of a mechanical force to the contacts also poses the problem that the contacts will be damaged, particularly when delicate or small contacts are needed to achieve high pin-count density and/or low inductance.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 130 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 1). Any modifications necessary to the Figures can be readily made by one skilled in the relevant art based on the detailed description provided herein.